Duas Faces de um Sentimento
by Marina L. Black
Summary: Touya está ansioso por saber se o outro lado de Yukito corresponde aos seus sentimentos. Com o aparecimento repentino de Yue no meio da noite, ele talvez possa solucionar suas dúvidas. [ Yaoi Shonen ai ] Yue x Touya


**aviso:** Essa é uma fic de conteúdo yaoi (shonen ai), ou seja relacionamento entre dois homens. Se você não gosta eu se sente ofendido por esse gênero, sinta-se a vontade para fechar essa janela e ignorá-la. Agora, se você gosta do gênero: enjoy ;)

**

* * *

**

**Duas Faces De Um Sentimento**

por **Marina L. Black - **concluída em 14/03/2006

Touya abriu os olhos novamente. Virava de um lado para o outro na cama. Sabia que não ia conseguir pegar no sono tão cedo aquela noite. Olhou para o lado e fitou o rosto de Yukito, que dormia ali, profundamente. Havia passado um domingo maravilhoso ao seu lado, e só conseguia pensar em quanto o amava.

Mas muita coisa passava agora pela cabeça de Touya, e ele estava muito confuso. Virou-se para contemplar através da janela a brilhante lua cheia que iluminava a noite. Ele sabia que a partir de agora, com a presença de Yue, muita coisa iria mudar entre eles.

Touya estava ciente de que Yukito e Yue eram a mesma pessoa. Mas eram tão diferentes! Yukito era tão meigo, ingênuo e irradiava simpatia. Foi esse seu jeito doce que conquistou Touya logo de início. Mas Yue... ele tinha um jeito tão sério e frio. Nunca sorria e parecia não demonstrar qualquer sentimento. Como poderiam ser a mesma pessoa dois seres tão opostos? Mas o que Touya temia não era o jeito frio de Yue. O que ele temia... era que o outro lado de Yukito não correspondesse aos seus sentimentos.

Ao ter esse pensamento, Touya afundou na cama e cobriu seu rosto com o travesseiro. Não queria mais pensar sobre isso. Teria sido tão bom se Yue não tivesse aparecido! Não se arrependia, é claro, de ter transferido todos seus poderes mágicos para ele. Foi a única maneira de manter Yukito e Yue vivos, e Touya daria sua vida por Yukito. O que o perturbava, era o fato de Yukito não existir sem a presença de Yue. Touya não queria pensar que não estivesse ligado ao seu amigo em todas as formas. E se Yue não o amasse, isso significava que uma parte de Yukito não o amava.

Virou-se novamente para Yukito, que ainda dormia, e acariciou seu rosto. Podia sentir explodir em seu peito todo o amor que tinha por ele. Sorriu, e decidiu que não pensaria mais nisso tudo por hoje. Mesmo porque, era provável que Yue nem aparecesse mais. Iria apenas curtir esse momento. O simples fato de estar ali, ao lado do homem que amava. Fechou os olhos...e adormeceu. Mergulhou num sono agitado, e teve sonhos estranhos.

Estava andando por uma rua comprida e deserta. Tentava encontrar alguma pessoa, mas não achava ninguém. No fim da rua ele podia ver a lua cheia, enorme, brilhando no céu. Ele corria, corria.. e tentava chamar por alguém, mas não sabia por quem chamar. Foi quando avistou a silhueta de uma pessoa, mais a frente. Era isso! A pessoa que ele procurava! Agora era só chamar por seu nome! Seu nome... Touya se aproximava, a pessoa estava de costas. A pessoa... ele precisava chamar por seu nome! Seu nome... quem? Yukito! Gritou por ele, alcançou a pessoa. Colocou a mão em seu ombro. Yuki?... Não! A pessoa possuía longos cabelos prateados. Virou o rosto para Touya... e encarou-o com seus profundos e inexpressivos olhos prateados.

Touya acordou assustado, sentando na cama num impulso. Estava ofegante e suando frio. Colocou a mão na testa.

- Por que isso está me perturbando assim? - murmurou.

- O que lhe perturba?

Touya se assustou. Olhou para o lado da cama onde Yukito estava antes deitado e não havia ninguém. Examinou com os olhos o quarto iluminado pela luz da rua e da lua cheia que entravam pela janela e encontrou, encostado na parede perto da cama, com os braços cruzados...

- Y..Yue?

Touya estava perplexo. O que ele estava fazendo ali? O representante da lua, guardião das Cartas Clow. Agora que todas as cartas pertenciam a Sakura e a reencarnação do mago Clow já havia partido, não havia porque Yue aparecer do nada, assim, no meio da noite. Será que seus pesadelos haviam se concretizado?

Yue deu a volta pela cama e foi para o lado onde Touya estava sentado, com os pés no tapete. Ficou em pé fitando o rapaz que o olhava sem reação. Mantinha a sua expressão séria. Segurou o queixo de Touya, aproximou seu rosto do dele e sussurrou:

- O que é que anda perturbando seus sonhos?

Touya não sabia o que dizer. O que era isso? Yue estava tirando uma da cara dele? Aparecendo do nada, logo depois de seu sonho, como se soubesse de tudo que o afligia! "Eu não vou permitir isso!", pensou. Mas.. ao vê-lo ali... tão perto, quase sentindo a respiração dele em seu rosto... Queria a ele tanto quanto queria a Yukito e o guardião da lua parecia de alguma forma saber disso. Aproximou-se ainda mais de Touya, com os lábios muito perto dos dele:

-Há algo te incomodando?

Touya fechou os olhos por um instante e quase cedeu a essa aproximação. Mas Yue o estava provocando e isso deixou-o irritado. Tirou agressivamente a mão de Yue de seu rosto:

- E o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Yue indireitou-se e se afastou um pouco:

- Minha presença te incomoda?

- Quando você aparece sem razão nenhuma no meio da noite sim!

- Humm...compreendo. Eu simplesmente achei que minha presença tivesse sido solicitada.

Touya olhou para ele, confuso:

- E quem foi que te chamou? - Yue encarou-o, com aqueles olhos extremamente sérios e levantou as sobrancelhas - Hum? Não fui EU quem te chamou aqui!

Yue fechou os olhos:

- Tudo bem. Não irei mais incomodá-lo, então.

Estava prestes a ir embora para dar lugar a Yukito novamente, quando Touya levantou-se e segurou um de seus braços:

- Espere!

Yue abriu os olhos, com uma expressão curiosa. Os dois se fitaram por alguns instantes, sem dizer nada, até que Touya soltou seu braço e criou alguma coragem:

-Já que está aqui... - ele se sentou na cama novamente e baixou os olhos - acho que há algo que preciso conversar com você.

Yue não disse nada, e Touya, que esperava alguma resposta ao que tinha dito, levantou os olhos para ele. O guardião da lua o olhava, de braços cruzados:

- Estou ouvindo. - disse calmamente.

Touya franziu o cenho:

- Por que você tem que ser tão antipático?

- É sobre isso que quer conversar?

- Quê? Não, não é sobre isso que eu quero conversar! Quero dizer, em parte. Ahh, quer saber? Pode ir embora! Só me garanta que você não vai aparecer mais assim de repente.

- Você é tão inseguro assim?

- O que?

Yue se aproximou mais dele:

- Eu perguntei se você é tão inseguro assim?

Touya ficou surpreso e não soube o que dizer. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

Yue segurou o rosto de Touya com as duas mãos, fazendo-o olhar para si.

- Você é a pessoa mais importante para o Yukito. Você é a pessoa mais especial para ele. E ainda assim você perde noites imaginando se eu sinto o mesmo, não é.. - ele fez uma pausa, fitando o rosto perplexo do rapaz - ..Touya?

Touya olhava-o, hipnotizado

- Y...Yue.

- O que eu sinto por você é tão importante a ponto de lhe tirar o sono, Touya? Você quer tanto assim que eu corresponda aos seus sentimentos?

Conforme falava, Yue ia curvando-se, aproximando mais seu rosto do de Touya, que parecia incapaz de se manifestar.

- E se eu te disser... que eu...não sinto absolutamente nada por você? - ele acariciou o rosto de Touya. - Que a sua existência para mim, não tem o menor valor? Você vai ficar triste? Vai viver todos os dias incomodado por sentir que uma parte do seu amado Yukito não gosta de você?

Touya sentiu como se um balde de água fria tivesse caído sobre ele. Por que Yue estava ali afinal? Só para lhe dizer aquelas palavras rudes? E por que estava ali tão perto dele? Com aquele rosto sério...

- E...eu... não..

Yue fechou os olhos, aproximou seus lábios, quase tocando os dos rapaz e falou suavemente:

- Tolo. Eu sou o Yukito.. e o Yukito sou eu. - e então colou seus lábios aos de Touya.

O rapaz ficou sem reação a príncipio, mas logo correspondeu intensamente ao beijo de Yue. Levantou-se e abraçou-o pela cintura, enquanto Yue ainda mantinha as mãos em seu rosto. Touya se deixou levar. Há tanto tempo ansiava por esse momento, por esse contato mais próximo com o belo Yue; sentir aqueles lábios que nunca esboçavam sequer um sorriso, sentir o contato com esse outro lado de Yukito, tão misterioso, tão sério, tão...

Mas ainda não conseguia perder a impressão de que o guardião da lua estava simplesmente brincando com ele.

Colocou as mãos no peito de Yue e o empurrou ligeiramente, se afastando um pouco.

- Ei, espera um pouco! O que você está querendo afinal? Aparece assim do nada, como se tivesse sido chamado, me faz perguntas estranhas, depois diz que não gosta de mim, mas vem me beijando. Você tá zoando com a minha cara?

Yue fitou-o e por um instante Touya teve a ligeira impressão que um breve sorriso transpareceu em seu rosto.

- Você não queria saber o que eu sinto por você?

Touya corou ligeiramente:

- De onde você tirou...?

Yue colocou seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios do rapaz, fazendo-o se calar. Aproximou-se e sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

- Que tal eu lhe mostrar?

Touya sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, e o guardião da lua o deitou na cama, ficando sobre ele.

-----------------------------

Deitado na cama, Touya mirava o teto de seu quarto, e Yue estava deitado ao seu lado, com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Com os dedos, Touya brincava com os cabelos cor de prata de Yue. Se sentia agora muito mais leve e relaxado.

O céu lá fora estava ficando mais claro, o que indicava que logo o sol estaria em pé e o dia nasceria, mas a lua cheia ainda estava lá, brilhante. A respiração compassada de Yue indicava a Touya que o guardião da lua estava mergulhado num sono profundo. E era assim que Touya se sentia: como se estivesse dormindo profundamente, dentro de um sonho muito bom, do qual ele não queria acordar nunca.

Ficava se lembrando de todos os momentos que havia acabado de passar com Yue. Fora algo inédito, diferente. É claro que Touya estava satisfeito com sua relação com Yukito, mas estar com Yue só fazia tudo parecer mais completo. Yukito nunca havia sido assim, tão determinado e seguro, nem havia dominado e possuído Touya da maneira que Yue o fizera. Parecia agora, que todas as dúvidas haviam se esvaído de sua mente. Tinha a Yukito, estava com Yue, e tudo não poderia ser mais perfeito. Estava agora em sintonia com as duas faces de seu amado.

Ainda não compreendia bem os atos de Yue, o fato dele ter aparecido de repente, e continuar com seu jeito sério e frio mesmo ao demostrar seus sentimentos; mas mesmo assim, Touya não queria ser racional agora, nem se importava em analisar essa situação.

Tomando cuidado para não acordar Yue, levantou-se da cama para ir até o banheiro. Mas quando virou-se de costas, o guardião da lua segurou seu braço e puxou-o de volta à cama. Touya caiu sobre Yue, e este beijou seus lábios suavemente.

O rapaz fitou Yue, que abriu os olhos devagar e encarou-o com aqueles olhos profundos e quase sem expressão.

- Eu sou o Yukito... e o Yukito sou eu. A pessoa mais importante para ele... é a pessoa mais importante para mim.

Touya sentiu seu estômago se contrair.

- Yue...

- Pode ir agora.

- Ahn..? - falou Touya, um pouco atrapalhado - Ah, sim.

Se levantou e dirigiu-se até a porta.

- Já volto. - disse, sorrindo.

Saiu do quarto e foi até o banheiro. Estava meio atordoado, não tinha certeza do que acabara de ouvir. Yue havia realmente se declarado para ele? Touya sentia-se explodindo de alegria. Yue não apenas havia demonstrado seus sentimentos por ele, como os verbalizara.

Voltou ao quarto vibrando e determinado a demostrar a Yue tudo que estava sentindo...iria fazê-lo ver o quão intensamente correspondia ao seus sentimentos.

Mas, quando entrou no quarto, encontrou Yukito sentado na cama, com um olhar sonolento.

- Hum? Que sorriso bobo é esse, Touya? - disse, sorridente.

Touya ficou parado por um breve instante, sentindo-se um pouco decepcionado, mas logo se recompôs e abriu um largo sorriso. Correu até a cama, pulando sobre Yukito.

- Quem é bobo aqui, hein? - disse amassando o travesseiro contra o rosto do amigo.

Os dois riram, deitados lado a lado, e Yukito olhou para ele:

- Estava pensando nele, é?

Touya fitou-o, sério:

- Estava pensando em vocês.

Yukito sorriu, com seu jeito doce:

- "Nós" ficamos felizes com isso.

Touya deitou-se sobre Yukito e fitou-o, com a expressão séria.

Beijou-o intensa e delicadamente. E ficaram juntos, até o amanhecer.

**Fim

* * *

**

_Comentários:_

_Nyaaa... essa foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi, encomendada pela Nhaka-chan xD_

_Espero que gostem, sei que não está lá grande coisa._

_Se gostaram dela, leiam a "Passado e Presente", pois esta se encaixa nela._

_Deixem reviews, onegai ;)_

_Mah L. Black_


End file.
